Girl Advice
by Babiwasabi
Summary: Conner and Travis get some "Girl Advice" from a "girl". Oh, Boy, this isn't going to turn out well...
1. Chapter 1

"Gwen!" I heard someone call me. I turned around. It was Travis.  
"Uh...hey Travis, what's up?" I asked him.  
"Well...uh-um-I-I-I need your help." he said shamefully. Travis seemed kind of embarred. He cringed when I talked, and looked at the ground the entire time. Travis never acted like this.  
"With what?" I asked with genuine curiosity.  
"Um-I-I need some girl advice." he said quickly. I almost laughed when I heard him say that. Since when did Travis Stoll need girl advice? He's Travis Stoll. The brave, sometimes cocky, loud, confident, Travis Stoll.  
"Why?" was all I could say.  
"Well, you know. Since Katie and I are together now...look I really likeher. I just don't want to loose her..." Oh...I get it now. This is what that was about.  
"Uh...come with me." I beckoned him to follow me into my cabin.  
"Come on," I told him encouragingly. Once we got there I told him to wait while I got Conner. I left the cabin, where I immediately found him. "Hey, Conner!" I yelled. "Come over here!"  
"Why!" He yelled back.  
"Just come here!" I gave him a creepy smile. Yeah...he was scared of me. He came over reluctantly. "Hiiiiiii" I said, gurgling the H. He gave me one of his signature "What Is Wrong With You" looks. Those looks are usually reserved for me. Yeah, I'm weird, don't judge me.  
"So, what's going on?" he asked.  
"Well, I'm giving Travis some "girl advice", wanna come?" I asked.  
"Why?" he asked. I could tell he was getting creeped out. You know for if you ever get a girlfriend." I could tell he found the reason in it when his eyes brightened up and he said Ohhhh.  
"Yeah, Ohhhh..." I said mimicking him. "Come on, Travis's waiting."  
"Kay" he said and followed me while I ran back to my cabin.

"Okay guys. Sit." I said patting the seat across form me. They both sat down.  
"So, what do you wanna know?" I asked them. They both took a moment to think.  
"Ummm," Travis said.  
"Oh! I got one! What do girls like to eat?" Conner asked. I laughed. Seriously?  
"The same things you like to eat." I answered bluntly. "Next question!" I then yelled.  
"Why do girls hate it when you open the window in the car?" Travis asked. I took a moment to think.  
"Well...most girls spend a lot, A LOT, of time on their hair-"  
"Do you?" Conner interrupted. I pointed to my French braid.  
"This?" I asked. "This took me HALF AN HOUR." I told them. "Yeah, you better appreciate it, Buddy." I told them. I smoothed my hand over my hair.  
"Really?" Travis asked after a moment of silence. "Do you know how long it took to paint my nails?" I asked them showing them my hand.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey, guys, just an update, since I've been getting writers block-even though I got some suggestions from reviewers-if you want me to do a question that the guys would ask, PLEASE TELL ME! :)  
(Sorry I haven't been updating for a while. I just have other things to do like school and stuff.)


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm going to try something a lttle different. I'm going to write this using just dialougue, no description. C means Conner, T means Travis, and G means Gwen is saying this.**

(T)"Wait a second...I have a question,"  
(G)"Yeah,"  
(T)"What do you do if a girl is mad"  
(G)"Oh, this is gong to be complicated...Well, first when a girl _seems_ mad, and you aren't really sure she is, just give her a while to calm down. Be comforting, no hard questions, no requests, no _anything_. Just BE QUIET. Put your arm around her, and comfort her. UNDERSTAND?  
(T&C)"Not really..."  
(G)"Good."  
(C)"Well, what if a girl is sad?"  
(G)"Then you comfort her, but not in the same way as when she's mad. You have to speak in a calm voice. You don't nessacarily have to listen, just make sure you say 'Uh-huh' or 'Don't worry, it'll be alright' or something to make her think you care. 'Kay?"  
(T)"I'm totally lost."  
(C)"Whaaaa...  
(G)"UGH, guy are SO hopeless. Oh, Katie...I feel so bad for you. Why couldn't you have picked somebody decent?"  
(T)"Hey!"  
(G)"She could do _so_ much better..."

**CLICK ZE BUTTON NOW! CLICK ZE BUTTON NO! CLICK ZE BUTTON N! CLICK ZE BUTTON! CLICK ZE BUTTO! CLICK ZE BUTT! Hehe, click the butt... (_T_) CLICK IT! (_T_)**


End file.
